


Inutile

by MartinaEvans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, Chapter 125 and followings, Gen, Introspection, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scars, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinaEvans/pseuds/MartinaEvans
Summary: | Attenzione: spoiler dal capitolo 125 del manga. |Ha fallito anche nel morire, e gli tocca ammettere, seppur a malincuore, che fallire è diventata praticamente un’abitudine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Inutile

_**Inutile** _

Per una volta, forse avrebbe dovuto dare retta ad Hange, davvero: lungi dal farglielo sapere, sia chiaro ( ~~il suo ego è già andato distrutto con l’esplosione~~ ) ma almeno a sé stesso deve ammetterlo. Forse sarebbe stato meglio lo avesse rimandato, quel bagno. 

Sta per vomitare. Lo percepisce chiaramente, dall’amaro della bile che gli pizzica le pareti della gola e dal respiro che diventa irregolare, ma lui odia vomitare, diavolo se lo odia ( ~~come odia la sua mano destra senza più due dita, le sue costole incrinate, l’ematoma gigantesco che va allargandosi in corrispondenza del bacino~~ ) quindi deglutisce fino a farsi male, pur di non cedere. Un’altra occhiata, e tanto basta perché rimetta quel poco di stufato: la brodaglia si raccoglie in una pozza marrone sull’erba sottile sotto il suo sguardo ( ~~sguardo che da una parte vede sfocato, e dall’altra non vede affatto~~ ) disgustato. 

Impreca. Si pulisce le labbra ( ~~labbra livide, tumefatte~~ ) col dorso della mano sana e tenta di sedersi sulla riva fangosa del fiume, ignorando i brividi che corrono imperterriti su e giù lungo la sua spina dorsale ( ~~fila di vertebre rigida e dolorante~~ ). 

Vuole guardare di nuovo, ma fallisce, così come ha fallito anche nel morire: sta diventando quasi un’abitudine, e le lacrime che ora gli bagnano il viso sono solo di frustrazione. Perché non è a causa del suo volto deturpato ( ~~l’orecchio destro ridotto a brandelli, la guancia corrispondente aperta a mostrare il muscolo, l’occhio bianco, cieco e indifferente ai suoi comandi, la bocca innaturalmente gonfia~~ ) che Levi piange, si dispera, batte pugni violenti sul terreno umido fino a sanguinare, no. 

Torna a desiderare di essere morto con tutte le sue forze perché adesso ne ha la certezza: è diventato inutile, completamente inutile. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo ancor prima di specchiarsi nel fiume, dannazione, invece di illudersi che sì, è ancora vivo, non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi davvero quando il sangue ti scorre nelle vene e l’aria ti gonfia i polmoni: qualche giorno al massimo e sarebbe tornato operativo. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo! Da come Hange gli parlava, lo toccava, lo imboccava, da come non riusciva nemmeno a _pisciare_ senza che qualcuno lo aiutasse. Dalle occhiate preoccupate dei marmocchi e dai mormorii concitati di chi gli passava accanto: dal fatto che non sapesse un accidenti di ciò che sarebbe successo nell’attacco imminente, quasi come non fosse chiamato a farne parte. Quasi come se il suo compito lì si fosse concluso.

E il punto è, che hanno tutti ragione. Il riflesso distorto che gli restituisce l’acqua non è più quello di un soldato, tanto meno del più forte dell’umanità, ma solo quello di un guscio vuoto d’uomo, vestito per metà di bende e per metà di vergogna. 


End file.
